


Baby Mine

by SarahGunderson97



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Loki, Frigga - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Spoilers, Toddler!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGunderson97/pseuds/SarahGunderson97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry it's so short.... I did it for fun. It's a ficlet, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

"Baby mine, don’t you cry…. Baby mine, dry your eyes…. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…." Frigga sang gently, cradling the small baby in her arms. Her husband Odin had brought the child home with him from the battle in Jotunheim. She tucked her long strawberry blonde curls behind her ear before rocking the infant again. "Little one, when you play, pay no mind what they say…. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine…." The baby hushed his crying at the sound of her beautiful voice. She smiled down at him, holding him just like she held her other son, Thor, when he was a newborn. The infant’s big green eyes gazed up at her, framed by little droplets of water and he stuck out his lip. "If they knew sweet little you…. They’d end up loving you too…. All those same people who scold you, what they’d give just for the right to hold you…." 

As she kept singing the soft lullaby, she wondered how anyone could be so cruel, leaving the poor babe to die on a frozen rock. The Frost Giants were a ruthless people, this she already knew, but she couldn’t imagine a Frost Giant mother leaving her child alone unless she was killed. The thought saddened her greatly, and as she watched this tiny baby’s tears come to a slow halt, her heart went out to him. "From your head down to your toes…. You’re not much, goodness knows…. But you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine…." She kissed his forehead and whispered the last words, "baby of mine…." Odin walked in from where he was watching in the doorway, and he stood beside his beautiful wife. 

"I’m going to meet with Laufey about the peace tomorrow," he said with a hesitant tone. Frigga turned to face him. 

"You aren’t taking him back, are you??" Fear highlighted her voice as she clutched the baby to her chest. He was so small, she couldn’t let Odin bring him to the Frost Giant King. 

"We can’t keep him, Frigga, he’s different and you know it. Imagine what the kingdom would think if they knew we took in the child of the enemy! The Nine Realms would laugh at us!" 

"I don’t care. You are NOT bringing this defenseless child before Laufey! The kingdom doesn’t have to know, and they won’t know! Please, Odin, I’m begging you!" Frigga let two tears slide down her cheeks. Odin sighed heavily before looking at the small baby in his wife’s arms. He knew exactly what Laufey would do to the poor babe, but the child was not his own. He couldn’t bring himself to love him as much as Frigga did, but he hated to see her cry. 

"Fine… but you are responsible for telling him about his parentage," Odin said wearily, closing his eye and rubbing his temples with a tired hand. 

Frigga smiled and kissed her husband’s cheek. "Thank you." She smiled down at the baby again. 

"What are you going to call him?" Odin asked, peeking at the child. 

"Do you have any ideas?" she replied, looking up at him. 

"Maybe Tyr or Baldr…" he shrugged. She shook her head. 

"I like Loki." 

He sighed, "Very well. I did get to name Thor, after all." Frigga beamed, gazing down at the baby in her embrace. 

"But you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be, Loki of mine…" she sang softly, rocking her new son as he slept. She would protect him and love him with all her heart. As she hummed part of the lullaby again, a small boy toddled into the room. He had chubby little cheeks and his sky blue eyes sparkled under sandy blonde hair. Odin swung the child onto his hip, and the little boy poked his metal eyepatch. 

"Pa, what’s this?" he asked, and Odin grinned. 

"Pa hurt his eye, Thor. This eyepatch protects the owwie. " Thor nodded, looking at the strange gold plate before switching his gaze to the bundle in his mom’s arms. 

"Amma, what’s that?" 

"This is a baby, Thor. He’s your new baby brother." Frigga’s words confused Thor slightly. 

"Brother? What does that mean?" 

"It means you and him are family. He’s a part of our family. When he’s big enough, you two can play together," she explained, pulling down the shawl she had wrapped around the infant. 

"Oh…. what’s his name, Amma?" Thor asked, peeking at the sleeping baby. 

"His name is Loki," she replied, and a smile touched her lips. 

\-----------

Centuries later, as she was held at knifepoint by a Dark Elf, Frigga remembered singing to her son. Her heart pounded with fear, and she knew she would never get to tell Loki how much she loved him. The knife jabbed between her ribs, and in the blur of death that was surrounding her, she thought her last words--"I'm so sorry, Loki."

\-----------

Loki was dying. Thor knew he didn't have much time left to say goodbye to his little brother. What could he say?? He didn't know. He suddenly remembered the first night Loki was home. Their mother was singing a song... What was it...? 

"Baby mine, don't you cry..." Thor started, tears clogging his throat as he tried to sing. Loki gave him a faint smile and began to sing along in a weak voice. 

"Baby mine, dry your eyes...." 

"Rest your head," they sang together, "close to my heart, never to part..." 

Loki's voice cut out as his green irises faded to gray, lost in death as Thor ended the song, "Baby of mine...." Jane put a hand on his shoulder and closed Loki's eyes. 

"He's with your mother now, Thor..." she murmured, her eyes tearing up as she hugged him. Thor sobbed for what felt like ages, finally saying goodbye to his mother and his brother, knowing they were singing along and smiling down at him.


End file.
